Don't call me like that!
by Leomi no Kitsune
Summary: Sherlock seperti biasa memanggil sang kekasih dengan panggilan kesayangannya. Namun Kiba menjadi benci akan panggilan itu membuat Sherlock kesal. Sebenarnya ada apa? #EventGarisMiring Warning OOC, Crack pairing


**Don't call me like that!**

Desclaimer:

Sherlock Holmes by Arthur Conan Doyle

TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sherlock/Kiba

Warning! mungkin ada typo, crack pair dll.

Untuk #EventGarisMiring

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan pada malam hari terusik seketika oleh buaian lembut alat musik bernama biola. Walau alunan yang dimainkan bertempo lambat, pasti akan membuat siapa saja merasa lebih dinina bobo kan, namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk dirinya. Suara sekecil apapun di kediamannya ia pasti akan terusik, tak terkecuali suara musik indah ini.

Sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa gerangan si pemain benda, tetapi tak ada niatan untuk kembali mengarungi mimpi, ia lebih memilih mengunjungi tempat siempu suara berasal.

"Tidurmu terganggu puppy?"

Baru saja sampai sudah di sambut gumaman rendah yang agak tenggelam dalam melody, ia menggeram sedikit akan panggilan yang ditunjukkannya itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan hewan, seperti peliharaan saja"

Tanggapan yang diterima dari laki-laki ini adalah nyanyian nada-nada dimana semakin lama bertambah mellow nan sendu, membuat Kiba paham orang itu takkan mau menjawab jika sudah dalam mode seperti ini.

'Mengapa aku bisa tahan dengan orang ini sih?' Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas-

Berjalan kearah sofa, saat ini ia berada di ruang kerja sosok yang kini sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, menghempaskan badannya pada sofa.

-meskipun begitu ia akan duduk menunggu, agar pria ini tidur bersama dengannya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan sampai Kiba tidak sadar tertidur di sofa dalam posisi duduk.

.

.

.

"Ngh" Kiba melenguh, mukanya berusaha menghindar dari kecupan-kecupan membabi buta dan semakin menenggelamkan diri pada sebuah benda hangat lebar yang di ketahui adalah sebuah dada bidang berotot.

Kini mereka berdua sedang tidur sambil berpelukan di sofa, pasangan Kiba awalnya ingin memindahkan sang terkasih untuk ditidurkan dikasur, namun melihat wajah polos Kiba membuatnya tak tega. Takut membangunkan Kiba, karena si pecinta anjing sangat mudah sekali terbangun.

Dia terus melakukan kecupan-kecupan sampai Kiba terbangun. Ia terkekeh kecil lalu kecupan di bibir mendarat, di akhiri dengan ucapan "Morning Pup-"

Buk!

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan pergi dari sini!"

Kiba memukul secara membabi buta, walau sang kekasih bisa menghalau namun tetap saja membuatnya kewalahan. Kiba kan jago bela diri tetapi tetap tak bisa menandingi kekuatannya.

"O-oke, hentikan!"

Setelah mendengar perkataan itu, Kiba berhenti dan menatap dengan mata berbinar "Janji?"

Orang itu yang bernama Sherlock Holmes hanya duduk mematung, jangan beri tatapan seperti itu!

"Sherly?" Kiba memiringkan kepala.

Oh my, ada yang bangkit di bawah sana.

"Jika kau mau menidurkan si 'kecil'"

"Ap-" Matanya membelalak ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras menggesek pahanya. "Mesum!"

Buk!

"Aduh!"

Mendorong sekuat tenaga Sherlock dan segera berlari kearah kamar, di dalam kamar Kiba terdengar suara tawa membahana. Dan yang ia lakukan mendelik kesal dengan bibir cemberut.

'Dia selalu menggodaku'

.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

Sherlock mendesah, ketika keheningan merajai di dalam mobil. Tidak seperti biasanya suasana begitu tenang di manapun tanpa ocehan Kiba. Melirik kearah samping kanan, melihat bagaimana Kiba lebih memilih memalingkan wajah kearah jendela, dengan wajah cemberut.

'Ish apapun ekspresinya, tetap saja manis'

Sekarang Sherlock mendengus geli, dimana menarik perhatian Kiba.

Mereka pun bertatapan.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Kiba tambah sewot mendapat ejekan(menurutnya) dari Sherlock.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Mata ku masih berfungsi sehat, tak etis rasanya jika tidak dipakai dengan baik"

Kiba memutar mata malas. Ya ya ya terserah apa kata mu lah tuan detektif merangkap pak dosen.

Untuk kedua kalinya kembali hening.

Well, kalau mau jujur sebenarnya Sherlock adalah seseorang yang sangat menyukai kesunyian. Akan tetapi selalu ada pengecualian jika menyangkut dengan sang belahan jiwa.

Memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan, ia menoleh kearah Kiba yang kembali memperhatikan jendela. Tidak bertanya mengapa Sherlock tidak melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kampusnya.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mulutnya membuat Sherlock kesal.

Agar muka Kiba melihat atensinya, Sherlock mengulurkan tangan membawa dagu tersebut agar wajah Kiba menghadapnya.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi. Ada apa Pup-"

Buk!

Sherlock menatap tak percaya pada Kiba. Bagian dalam mulutnya terasa perih dan ada amis tercecap lidahnya tanpa sengaja.

"Kubilang hentikan panggilan itu! hentikan! HENTIKAN!" Kiba histeris tiba-tiba. Tanpa henti ia memukul membabi buta pada Sherlock yang sekarang bisa menghindar walau ekspresi kebingungan juga heran terpampang jelas.

"He-hei tenang Kiba-"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sherlock memanggil kekasihnya dengan benar. Namun Kiba terlalu sibuk untuk melancarkan amarah(?) pada Sherlock.

"Jangan. pernah. memanggilku. dengan. sebutan. menjijikkan. itu!" Dengan menekankan setiap kata sambil tetap melancarkan serangannya membuat kesabaran Sherlock habis.

"DIAM KIBA!"

Kiba melebarkan mata terkejut. Mulutnya terkatup rapat seketika dengan tangan yang sudah berhenti untuk memukul. Kini ia meneguk ludah ketakutan melihat sorot mata dingin Sherlock seperti dulu awal pertemuan mereka.

Seorang introvert yang tidak memiliki simpati maupun empati pada siapapun.

Sherlock pertama kalinya merasa kesal dengan tingkah absurd tiba-tibanya Kiba. Marah untuk panggilan yang sudah berlaku semenjak mereka mempunyai hubungan lebih dari seorang dosen dan mahasiswa, sejak 1,5 tahun lalu? konyol rasanya.

Ia kira Kiba marah dengan panggilan itu hanya menunjukkan tingkah malu-malunya, namun Sherlock ternyata salah. Hah, manusia memang sulit di pahami. Termasuk sang kekasih.

"Sekarang beri aku penjelasan akan sikap brutal anda **Inuzuka Kiba** "

Sherlock sengaja menunjukkan sikap intimidasi seperti kepada para mahasiswanya ketika mereka membuatnya marah. Agar Kiba segera berbicara mengenai permasalahannya.

Kiba melengkungkan bibir ke bawah, matanya tidak mau memandang Sherlock.

"Aku-"

Sherlock menunggu dengan kesabaran yang sudah ia tebalkan, dengan masih menunjukkan sorot dinginnya.

"-tidak mau dipanggil seperti 'itu' karena banyak orang-orang mengatakan aku adalah seorang **slave** dari orang tua sepertimu"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tanpa sadar Kiba meneteskan air mata. Tangannya mengusap kasar namun rasanya percuma. Air terus mengalir ke pipinya. Semakin lama semakin banyak dan menderas sampai membuatnya sesenggukan. Ia tahu seharusnya laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Tetapi apa yang ia rasakan sungguh menyakiti harga dirinya.

Sherlock tertegun mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Kiba. Dan perasaannya makin tergores melihat sang kekasih menangis untuk pertama kali di hadapannya. Segera ia membawa Kiba dalam dekapannya. Merengkuh erat serta mengusap lembut rambut Kiba dalam upaya menenangkan sosok yang ia peluk ini.

Hal yang wajar jika Kiba tersakiti dengan omongan orang-orang tentang hubungan mereka.

Mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa dan dosen dengan selisih umur 15 tahun, dengan jenis kelamin yang sama, menjalin hubungan pacaran, membuat mereka banyak menjadi perbincangan panas di sekitar kampus.

Banyak sekali yang mengatakan bahwa Sherlock adalah pedophil melihat perbedaan umur yang sangat jauh atau Kiba sebagai seorang matre karena Sherlock adalah salah seorang dosen yang kaya di kampus. Tetapi baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan hal yang merendahkan harga diri kekasihnya seburuk itu.

Sudah cukup Kiba diusir dari rumah demi mempertahankan hubungan ini (siapa juga yang mau memilih keluarga broken home seperti itu) dan timbal baliknya Sherlock membiayai kebutuhan hidup Kiba semua termasuk kuliahnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hubungan ini menjadi hancur oleh orang lain yang tak memahami apa yang mereka jalani. Bahkan dalam berhubungan mereka belum pernah 'melakukannya'. Karena mereka berdua memang belum siap sampai tahap itu.

"Sshhh berhenti menangis. Aku minta maaf love"

The End

A/N: Huahaha gantung ya?/dilempargunting/ hehe habis bingung lanjutinnya sih jadi ya gitu deh(?)

Ini adalah pair yang paling krek banget yang pernah Leo buat di dunia ffn. Hhh~ kadang Leo heran kenapa suka otp yang bikin maso saking kreknya. Awalnya mau di ikutin cpc tapi yah gak sempet jadi di ikutin aja ke event garis miring ini yeah!

Arigatou minna-san bagi yang sudah membaca ^-^

Salam,

Leomi no Kitsune

02 September 2016


End file.
